


Semper Fi: Two Days Later

by veronamay



Series: Marine!Sam AU [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M, Military Fetish, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-08
Updated: 2007-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp for "Semper Fi", as requested by Wendy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semper Fi: Two Days Later

Dean was right. Dad was not impressed.

He eyed Sam from buzzcut to boots for a long moment, taking in (as Dean had) the changes that four years of corps living had wrought. Sam didn't so much as twitch, just stared back calmly, which was a new one on Dean. At least they weren't yelling. Yet.

"What happened to college?" Dad asked at last.

"The Marine Corps," Sam replied dryly.

"Choice?" Dad quirked an eyebrow.

"Necessity."

Sam didn't offer any more information, and Dean spent a breathless moment wondering if Dad was going to push. Four years ago, he would have. Now, though, Sam was clearly able—and ready—to push back.

"So now what?" Dad asked in a guarded tone. "What are your plans?"

"Up to you." Sam shrugged, rattling his dog tags. They glinted on his chest, over the white wifebeater, and Dean swallowed hard. "I'm discharged, but I can't go back to Stanford. Sure as hell can't afford to start again somewhere else. You need a hand, I'm here."

Dean's heart skipped a beat. He and Sam had carefully avoided discussing the future. Dean hadn't wanted to know when Sam was leaving, and Sam seemed content with keeping Dean occupied in bed. It was working just fine until Dad got back from Delaware this morning.

Dean stared at his father, willing him to say yes. He didn't dare look at Sam. _Come on_ , he urged silently. _Just once, bend a little._

"There's a haunting in Abilene needs checking out," Dad said finally. "Dean, take your brother along, get him back up to speed." He tossed a newspaper clipping on the table. "Should take about a week."

"Yessir," they said in unison. Sam's mouth quirked in amusement, and Dean went a little lightheaded with relief.

"Sam." Dad held one hand out, not quite an appeal. "You ..." He shook his head, and reached for his pocket, jangling his keys. "You boys look out for each other, okay?"

Sam's smile was quick, but it was real. "Okay."

Dad looked at Sam again, then nodded once and shouldered his bag.

"I'll be here till the morning," he said. "Movin' on to Montana next. Call me when the job's done."

"Yessir," Dean said again, and Dad smiled briefly and left the room. Dean braced himself and looked over at Sam.

"Guess I'm stuck with your newbie ass for the duration," he said, trying not to grin.

Sam _did_ grin, sharp-edged and bright, and backed Dean against the wall.

"Newbie, huh," he repeated, arms bracketing Dean's head, leaning in close. "You gonna order me around, Dean? Show me the ropes?"

Dean slid his hands under Sam's shirt, tracing over his tattoo and up to the sensitive spot between his shoulder blades. He pulled Sam in, parting his thighs to make room, the tension of Dad's sudden reappearance melting into something else entirely.

"I've got rope in the car," he said with a smirk. "You feeling frisky, Sam?"

"Shut up, Dean," Sam said, and pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
